The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, method and program, and more specifically to an image processing apparatus, method and program that can simplify the selection work of colors to be processed.
In recent times, even general users can perform editing of various images by using a personal computer or the like. For example, colors specified for a prescribed shaped figure can be incorporated. Further, the incorporated colors can be corrected. In related art, a user, in the case where an image process such as color correction is performed, performs work which selects colors to be processed from within an image by a mouse operation (for example, refer to JP 2006-345094A).